madcollegehumoranddiaryofawimpykidfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars: Dennis the PHANTOM Menace
This segment is a crossover between Dennis the Menace ''and ''Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. Summary The person before he became a jedi is...Dennis the Menace. References Monsters, Inc. Spider-Man 2 Annoying Orange The Smurfs Facebook Dunkin' Donuts ''cartoon MAD References Star Blecch Avaturd Hulk's Revenge Gel cartoon Characters Dennis Skywalker (Dennis the Menace) Darth Maul Schlock Qui-Gon Jinn Obi-Wan Kenobi Captain Zero (announcer) Jake Smelly (Obi-Wan's hologram) Wilson Palpatine (The Emperor/Mr. Wilson) Transcript (Scene starts at Tatooine) '''Dennis: '(panting) Whoa! I'm getting hot in this planet! Captain Zero: This is the story of Anakin Skywalker, which I replaced with Dennis the Menace, Actually, This is how it all began. I'm the villain from Star Blecch, Captain Zero, And this is Star Wars: Dennis the PHANTOM Menace! (Title Card: Star Wars: Dennis the PHANTOM Menace plays with Star Wars: The Clone Wars theme song music) Captain Zero: '''Later, in the Imperial Star Destroyer, they were about to board for Naboo, but they ran out of fuel. '''Jake Smelly: I understand your mistake, Sir Kenobi. We will fuel your ship T minus 1 hour. Obi-Wan:' 1 HOUR?!' Jake Smelly: 'Calm down, Sir Kenobi. Watch ''Annoying Orange or something. '''Obi-Wan: I understand. (Jake Smelly's hologram shuts down) Obi-Wan: '''Hey Schlock! Anything unique to watch? '''Schlock: '''Well, we have this Disney DVD... (pulls out the ''Monsters Inc. ''DVD) ...and this Spider-Man DVD, (pulls out the ''Spider-Man 2 ''DVD) also we have ''The Smurfs and----'' (pulls out The Smurfs ''DVD) '''Obi-Wan: I KNOW ALREA----' '''Alarm: '''ALERT! ALERT! Guest incoming. Scanning: Jedi. '''Obi-Wan: '''Dennis. Get the gate. '''Schlock: Yes sir! (Schlock opens the gate) Dennis: 'Greetings, mister. I'm on a mission to slay Emperor Wilson. '''Schlock: '''Really? '''Dennis: '''Seriously. I am gonna slay the Emperor. '('''Inside the Star Destroyer...) '''Qui-Gon: '''Welcome to The Imperial Star Destroyer. I Am Qui-Gon Jinn. (scene cuts to Darth Maul munching donuts) '''Dennis: Uh...Is Darth Maul eating donuts again? Qui-Gon: Don't talk about that Sith. Now he's talking to Mr. Zero. Captain Zero: Look, Maul, I'm your master. Now find my master Wilson! Darth Maul: 'Yes sir! (Scene cuts to Dennis walking) (Emperor appears) '''Dennis: '(gasps) '''EMPEROR WILSON!!! Wilson: Yes, Dennis! Join me or i'll tease you in Facebook, ''blah-blah (sighs) who cares? '(Dennis and Wilson fight) '''Wilson: Any last words, Dennis? Dennis: YES! AND THA------''' '('Zero pauses the movie) 'Schlock: '''That's it? You showed me the part of the movie? '''Captain Zero: '''Sorry, this film is rated PG. (in low voice) '''THIS MOVIE IS FOR VILLAINS!!! '(Back in normal voice) Also, Your dad went to the bar again. (segment ends) 5-second cartoon 'Darth Maul: '''Mmm, tasty. (Maul almost bites the donut, Boy Hulk from Hulk's Revenge Gel appears) '''Boy Hulk: RAWR! ('Beats down Darth Maul) Stop buying donuts from Dunkin' Donuts, will ya? (throws Maul to space) '''Darth Maul: AAAAAAAA'HHHHHH!' Trivia *The Boy Hulk in the 5-second cartoon segment is actually from the ad Hulk's Revenge Gel. *The 5-second cartoon is actually a 15-second cartoon. *During the fight of Dennis and Wilson, Zero pauses the movie. *This is the second MAD @ Collegehumor episode to have MAD References. First was Dinosaur Office Mates. *This is the second time Star Wars appeared on MAD @ Collegehumor. First was Darth Bieber in the previous episode. *In the 5-second cartoon, when Boy Hulk appeared, The title card music from The Average-ers played. In the original version on Vimeo, The title card music from The Monday Project ''played. *In the original version on Vimeo, The hologram of Obi-Wan was ''Princess Bubblegum ''from ''Adventure Time.